1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for dissipating heat from a car, and more particularly to a device capable of drawing out hot air from the car and having air discharge ports the angle of which is adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of cars has been on the rise, and car parking is indeed a problem. If the car is parked on the roadside without any shelter to protect it from the sun's heat, the air inside the car will become very hot and stuffy. Hence, there have been available on the market many types of sun-shielding devices, such as sun-shielding fabrics and protective covers that are adapted to cover the car to help protect it from the sun. However, such covers are inconvenient and time-consuming to use in covering the car, especially when the distances between the car and adjacent cars are short. Some cars are equipped with blinds or suns screens to help block out the sun. However, the effect is not significant.